Neurologists have for a long time tried to help patients with any one of a myriad of central nervous system (CNS) diseases, such as Alzheimer's, Parkinson's, MS, Huntington's and ALS. Their problem has been never having a way to measure whether what they prescribed worked. For example, blood test measures are typically not affected by changes in cognition. The cognitive tests that may be used produce data which does not have the superior specificity these diseases require. The remaining test, Finger Tapping is analogous, but can only produce limited data.
The field of neurology have for many years sought a way to measure what they cannot generally observe—a living brain. However, neurologists today lack adequate and precise tools to help patients manage their Central Nervous System (“CNS”) diseases. Doctors cannot obtain sufficiently granular, specific and objective measures to evaluate changes in medication regimen, diet or other treatment options. It is desirable to provide a system that provides continuous monitoring of CNS diseases.